Los cumpleaños de Ichigo jamás serán comunes
by Daku Chokoreto
Summary: Dos drabbles hechos para un concurso en mi amado foro Stop Rain. Algo tarde para andarlos publicando en FF, pero aquí están. "Recordatorio: Agradecer a Rangiku-san por los aportes para el cumpleaños de Ichigo." "Recordatorio #2: No fiarme de los regalos de Isshin-san para Ichigo."
1. Alcohol y shinigamis no congenian

-Huyedelostomates- Esta bien, esta bien, es algo tarde para andar publicando sobre el cumpleaños de la fresa xD. Pero andaba distraída cofcofsiempreloestoycofcof estas semanas y, bueno, "se me fue el avión" para publicarlo aquí en FF.

Bueno, son dos drabbles que salieron de mi mente para el concurso "Drabbles para Ichigo" de mi amado foro, **Stop Rain **-lehagopublicidad-, solo tome dos pedidos para no quemar mucho mi pobre inspiración xD.

**_Pedido #7, hecho por mi hermano Gray._**

_UNA FIESTA SORPRESA PARA ICHIGO ORGANIZADA EN LA SS. COSAS RARAS PASARAN QUE REVELARAN SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS A CAUSA DEL LICOR QUE CIERTA SHINIGAMI APORTO._

**Título:** Alcohol y shinigamis no congenian  
**Palabras:** 500  
**Summary:** Recordatorio: agradecer a Rangiku-san por los aportes para el cumpleaños de Ichigo. **-wna sin inspiración**-  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todos son de nuestro amado (y rey troll) **Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Alcohol y shinigamis no congenian**

—Chicos, ¿ahora si me dirán qué era exactamente lo que hacían por las noches, cuando Rukia-chan vivía en tu armario? —preguntó curiosa la rubia. Los shinigamis se encontraban completamente dormidos a causa del alcohol. Los únicos que seguían conscientes eran: Rukia, Ichigo y Rangiku.

—Pff, no sé a qué te refieres Rangiku-san —la pelinegra bufó. Llevó otra copa de sake a su boca, mientras Rangiku la imitaba—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer cosas con Ichigo por la noche? Ni que fuera guapo —el hilo de la conversación se les había ido de las manos rápidamente, luego que los efectos del alcohol hicieran gran efecto en los tres.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso, enana? —éste, al igual que la pelinegra, tomó una copa de sake de un solo trago. La veía incrédulo, ¿qué no era guapo? Ni ella se lo creía.

—¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? Es obvio a lo que me refiero —Rukia lo vio con una expresión y sonrisa burlona —, ¿quién se va a interesar en una fresa amargada? Más con tu ceño fruncido, te hace ver como si fueras un bravucón —le contestó. Daba pequeños golpes en el pecho del joven, mientras sostenía su copa. Éste solo la veía fastidiado.  
—¿Ah, sí? Pues, ¿quién va a fijarse en una enana del demonio como tú, con ese mechón que, por suerte, cubre la mitad de tu cara? —Ahora ella lo veía fastidiada, mientras él sonreía altanero— No digas nada. Yo si soy atractivo, tú ni me llegas a los tobillos.

— ¡Pues creo que eso no era lo que pensabas cuando me veías de arriba abajo; ya sabes, cuando traía el vestido para la graduación! —gritó. El rubor subió rápidamente al rostro del chico. Recordaba las bien definidas piernas de Rukia, y lo sexy que se veía con aquel vestido negro. Rangiku no dialogaba, gracias a que se había quedado dormida poco después de hacer su pregunta.

—¿Por qué no iba a verte de arriba abajo? Si te veías demasiado bien con ese vestido —no midió sus pensamientos, y por error los dijo en voz alta. Rukia lo veía sorprendida y totalmente roja a la vez— ¡No! ¡Yo no quise decir…!

—Pues tú tampoco te veías mal con ese esmoquin, —la Kuchiki dejó su copa en la mesa, mientras veía al chico con una sonrisa pícara— te veías realmente sexy —la trigésima quinta copa de sake de Rukia había provocado una extraña reacción en ella, gracias a los pensamientos del chico.  
—Pues tú tampoco lucias mal. Con tus perfectas piernas, ¿quién no se va a fijar en ti? —éste le siguió la corriente, el alcohol no congeniaba bien con ellos.

—¿Y a quién no le va a gustar tu extravagante cabello y fornidos brazos? — Acercando sus rostros poco a poco, juntaron sus labios en un beso y se abrazaron cálidamente— Eres un maldito pervertido.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, degenerada —con estas bellas palabras, quedaron dormidos plácidamente. Luego agradecerían a Rangiku por el alcohol aportado.

* * *

Nee, bueno, este es el primer drabble.

Espero les haya gustado, en un rato publico el otro ;D (si no es que mañana, mis ojos están cansados T.T).


	2. Un regalo estilo Isshin

Bueno, como prometí, aquí está el segundo drabble hecho por el cumpleaños de Ichigo. Gracias por sus _sexys_ reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen 333.

**_Pedido #18, hecho por Basi._**

_Isshin le da a Rukia un regalo para que se lo de a Ichigo por su cumpleaños... e_e_

**Título:** Un regalo estilo Isshin  
**Palabras:** 500  
**Summary:** Recordatorio #2: No fiarme de los regalos de Isshin-san para Ichigo. **-Y la inspiración sigue sin aparecer**-  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todos son de nuestro amado **Tite Kubo. **Yo solo satisfago su necesidad del IchiRuki que Tite aún no nos da en el manga T.T.

**Anotaciones:**

_—recuerdos—_

* * *

**Un regalo estilo Isshin**

Una chica pelinegra caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación. Traía consigo una pequeña bolsa en las manos; por la expresión en su rostro, parecía tener una lucha interna.

—¿Y si no le gusta? —sacó de la bolsa un pequeño collar, este tenía un dije con motivo de Sol— Ah, ¿Por qué es tan complicado comprenderle? —mientras se erguía al suspirar, volteó a ver un objeto en su cama. Era un pequeño sobre con un moño color naranja— Tal vez, solo tal vez…

—_¿Qué sucede amada tercera hija? —Isshin Kurosaki apareció frente a la que él llamaba su "tercera hija". Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras ocultaba sus manos detrás de su espalda— Te veo algo inquieta._

—_No, no es nada. Solo estaba pensando algo —su repentina aparición había asustado a la chica, botando el collar que sostenía en sus manos._

—_A mi no me engañas, Rukia-chan. ¡Tú tienes un problema de obsequio! —su sonrisa incrementó aún más al ver los nervios que surgieron en ella._

—_No, en serio Isshin-san. No sucede nada —trataba de desmentir las suposiciones del Kurosaki mayor, mientras movía sus manos, dejando ver sin querer su nerviosismo—. ¿Ve? —La joven sonrió, mientras le mostraba la cadena que había comprado para el cumpleañero— Ya tengo su obsequio._

—_Me parece bien —veía despectivamente, pero sonriente, el collar que vibraba en sus manos—. Pero creo que a Ichigo le gustaría más… ¡esto! —dejó de esconder sus manos tras la espalda y le mostró un pequeño sobre. Rukia lo veía sorprendida, mientras éste situaba el objeto justo entre sus ojos. Le tenía poca confianza. Giró su mirada dudosa hacía los ojos de Isshin, que por el contrario, denotaba alegría y emoción en la suya. ¿Podría fiarse de aquel obsequio?— No te preocupes, ¡Verás que Ichigo te amará más luego de que se lo des! —tomó con desconfianza el sobre de las manos masculinas, para luego girar y subir los escalones. Isshin aumentó su sonrisa al verla subir con el regalo._

—Me pregunto qué será —justo cuando iba a abrirlo para verificar su contenido, escuchó como la puerta principal se cerraba. Eso indicaba que Ichigo recién llegaba.

Descendió rápidamente las escaleras. Por la emoción que la embargo al pensar en su reacción al ver su presente, ni siquiera le saludó.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo! —extendió una mano mientras le felicitaba. El chico de naranjas cabellos al principio tenía una expresión de confusión, pero luego la cambió por una amena sonrisa mientras tomaba el obsequio.

—¡Vaya enana! ¿Quién iba a decir que fueras detallista? —le sonreía divertido mientras ésta le miraba fastidiada. Decidió ignorar su comentario y extendió su otra mano.

—Esto también es para ti —Rukia sonreía alegremente, mientras le ofrecía el sobre; Ichigo intrigado lo tomo rápido y lo abrió con inquietud. Tenía un mal presentimiento…

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡VIEJO! —gritó desmesuradamente mientras corría furioso buscando a su progenitor. Rukia solo veía totalmente abochornada como unas fotografías de ella en ropa interior caían al piso.

* * *

Y con esto termina mi especial atrasado del cumpleaños de Ichigo xD.

Soy feliz porque la inspiración viene, poco a poco, pero viene para continuar el segundo capítulo de mi otro fic. Espero éste salga mucho mejor que el primero.

Gracias por su lectura, recuerden dejar su _sensual_ review 333.

_¡Ja ne!_


End file.
